Magic
Magic'' is the ability possessed by some individuals to manipulate the ambient energies of the Universe to produce desired results. Arcane magic is commonly referred to as "the Art." Some people gain the ability naturally, while others study and train for years to gain proficiency in it. ' It is a rare to see someone in the Universe with arcane power, but not as rare as it is to find someone that is Force-sensitive. In the Universe, magic is respected but also somewhat frowned upon as something dangerous and supernatural. Some of the worst catastrophes that have occurred in history have their beginnings from magic. How It Works Every spell that a mage casts is personal to that mage, because magic requires that one put a piece of themselves into each spell used. Even something as simple as a blast of fire can differ from one mage to another - if only on a spiritual level. When casting a spell, the mage must first: #Have access to the disciplines that the spell needs to work #They must decide the final effect of the spell #The must give the spell power through temporary ability points. For instance, if a mage wished to throw a fireball at an enemy, they would need access to the fire discipline, decided the exact effect of the fireball (this can be simple or complex, including range, blast radius etc) and than they can put in ability points to make the spell stronger or weaker. Limits A mage is limited by how much of themselves they can put into one spell. The maximum ability points is the caster's level * 2 +1. So, a level 1 mage could only put three ability points into any given spell. A level 2 could put 5 ability points, and so on. Ability points used are restored after eight hours of rest. Casting time is another limit of the spellcaster. Simple spells can be set off with an arcane word or gesture, but more complicated spells will always require more time. Casting time is largely at the discretion of the DM. Soulburn A mage can go beyond the maximum ability point usage for their level, but doing so can cause pain, instant exhaustion, unconsciousness and in some extreme situations, death. This is called Soulburn. It takes longer to recover from this kind of ability score use than staying within one's limits - a day or two, if the caster is lucky. It is possible for some Soulburn ability use to end up being permanent. Magic Disciplines There are 26 magical disciplines that Mages can gain access to through studying and experience. Fire The character can generate, manipulate and use flames with their magic. Ice The character is able to reduce temperatures, create and manipulate ice with their magic. Air The character can manipulate the air around them with their magic. Water The character can manipulate visible water with their magic. Earth The character can manipulate earth and certain, natural minerals with their magic. Electricity The character can generate and manipulate electricity with their magic. Charisma The character can influence their charisma or the charisma of those around them. This can be use to create or help settle misunderstandings, make someone more (or less) eloquent or even help disguise someone's voice. Blood The character can manipulate visible blood - either their own, or others. This can be use offensively or as a way to heal some wounds (or even get rid of some poisons). This is the only magical discipline in which hit points can be substituted for ability points. Sonic The character can manipulate sound with their magic. This can be used as an offensive measure or can be used to eliminate sound (if stealth is required, for instance). Illusion The character can create illusions with their magic for defensive purposes or simply to trick/confuse people around them. Concussion The character can utilize concussive force with their magic - either for defensive or offensive purposes. 'Requires Mage Level 2. ''' Strength The character can manipulate their strength or the strength of others with their magic - either increasing it or decreasing it. Requires Mage Level 2. '' Agility The character can use their magic to manipulate the speed and dexterity of themselves or others - increasing or decreasing it. ''Requires Mage Level 2. '' Bone The character can manipulate their own bones or bones they can see with their magic, healing them, strengthening them or creating natural weapons. ''Requires Mage Level 2. '' Arcane The character can use raw arcane energy for defensive and offensive measures. ''Requires Mage Level 3. Poison The character is able to create and manipulate poison using their magic. This can be used to heal or hurt. Requires Mage Level 3. Paper The character is able to use paper for offensive and defensive means with their magic. Requires Mage Level 3. Light The character is able to utilize the power of light with their magic. Requires Mage Level 3. Shadow The character is able to generate and manipulate shadows and darkness with their magic. Requires Mage Level 3. Life The character is able to manipulate the essence of life with their magic - either negatively or positively. Requires Mage Level 4. '' Necromantic The character is able to use Necromancy, the power over Death, with their magic. ''Requires Mage Level 4. Teleportation The character is able to use magic to magically transport themselves or others to different locations. This is the only magical discipline that will not harm the user in the event of Soulburn. Requires Mage Level 4. Transmutation The character is able to influence and manipulate the physical characteristics of themselves or others. Requires Mage Level 5. '' Weather The character is able to manipulate and change the weather with their magic. ''Requires Mage Level 8. Planes The character is able to create temporary portals to different planes of existence. The character must know the name of the plane that they are trying to travel to. Requires Mage Level 8 and Knowledge (The Planes) 8. Time The character is able to manipulate and travel through time with their magic. Requires Mage Level 10. Category:Magic